MySims Kingdom l Nate Gary love story
by MemoryWriter
Summary: Paige is a girl with outrageous artistic abilities and imagination. But one day her make believe world of a Sims Kingdom comes to life, being able to travel back and forth between the real world and their's. Watch as Paige and Nate's adventure begins in..
1. The Green Diamond Pt1

_Paige is a girl with great artistic imaginary talent. But when her make-believe world of Sims comes to life, maybe living on the boring island of Genero's Wharf isn't all that boring.__ Is Nate supportive of this, being Paige's best friend and all? Maybe being a Wandolier is too much? There is no sub-plot._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The Green Diamond Pt1**

I was in a shed by the docks. It was after school now, Monday to be exact. I had a private shed by the ducks where I kept a bunch of my drawing books.

On my desk was a leather-covered sketch book my best friend gave me for my birthday exactly one year ago. He knew how much I loved making up things, drawing writing whatnot. And so I got this, which I am greatly thankful for.

"Paige!"

I looked over at the door to the shed where Nate came in, my best friend.

"Hey Nate," I greeted, taking my attention away from my drawing. "How was detention?"

"Horrible," Nate winced, sitting across from me in a wooden chair. "I don't know how you can take it so easily."

"Maybe because I'm used to it," I said, closing my book and putting it to the side. "And it's not your fault you got detention, if it helps. Just blame Brooke. It's her fault anyway."

Brook is the girl in our class that everyone doesn't like, much. I mean, she's a friend and all I guess, but she can be pretty demanding.... and self centered.... and bratty. Alright, maybe she _is_ bad, but still. As stubborn as Nick may call me sometimes, I don't see anybody as an enemy, just.... annoying.

"So you've been here this whole time?" Nate asked, taking his school bag next to him.

"Yup," I said with a nod. "No way I was gonna go home alone. I'd have to do homework then."

We both laughed. Nate and I had something very much in common, we both had parents who didn't understand us. My parents were scientists, and so only followed logic. I was always daydreaming, even as a child, about 'un-natual' things. Fiction, being the closest word I can think of at the moment. Eventually I started started and writing about my own made up world, which they highly disapproved of.

Nate was actually very supportive of me, and grew up believeing in my make-believe world, even if he knew it wasn't all that real. He wants to pursue music, but doesn't think he can make it to the big time. His brothers, Shane and Jason, support him. Including me. His parents though, were teachers at universities, and didn't want for Nate to pursue the music business. Nate's already getting straight A's. Isn't that enough?

Nate looked beside me, seeing my pencil sticking out of my book. "Did you make another character, Paige?"

"Yeah," I answered, getting my sketch book. I opened to the page where my pencil bookmarked, showing Nate.

On it was two people. One was a girl with messy short black hair, and the other was a boy with slightly curly brown hair wearing a dog-tag necklace. For some reason, and the people I'd draw would end up in cute-chibi form.

"Who are these guys?" Nate asked, taking a closer look at my latest drawings.

I smiled. "That's me and you."

Nate looked at me surprised. "Really?" I'd usually only draw made up things, based only on my imagination. He was more surprised on the fact I drew something based of something real, rather than the fact I drew something that anyone could easily mistake for something else. Cough, him and me together, cough cough.

"Yeah," I said looked at the drawing. "Sometimes I just wish I could escape reality, and go to Emiskay. Just me and you, best friends."

Emiskay was an unusual name, but I was used to it now. It was actually the letters MSK, but I made it into word form. MSK stood for MySims'Kingdom. All the chibi people I'd draw are called sims, and the entire land is their kingdom of different themes.

Nate smiled, liking the idea. "I guess it would be kinda cool. No big authority figures, crazy adventures, not a lot of the city."

I've shown Nate my drawings of Emiskay. And he found it as a great kids paradise. There would be an island that'd suit the interest of just about any personality. Almost, anyway. We were 15-year olds, and yet we spazz over a little made-up world I drew when I was four. And still am drawing.

"If only it was true," I said, looking at my watch. "I guess we better get home. It's almost 5:00."

"Oh man, Jason and Shane are gonna kill me," Nate said, grabbing his bag as we both rushed to pack our belongings. We walked out of the shed and ran down the pier back to the land. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Paige?"

"Got it Nick," I said as we both went down two separate paths. There were three paths here. Two paths led to residential areas, and the center path led to the city, where the school and the marketplace was. This was a small island we lived on, Genero's Wharf. It was only somewhat modern. The docks here was probably the most deserted place on the island, which is probably why Nate and I made this our personal hangout.

"I'm home!" I shouted, coming into my house with a smile. But I got no reply. I guessed my parents were still at work. And with that my smile dropped.

Walking into the living room, I threw my school bag onto the couch and saw the mail on the coffee table. I shrugged it off and headed over to the kitchen. Those letters were probably for my parents. They always were. Little did I know, one was addressed to me.

--

It was 6:00 in the morning, rain beating down on the rooftop of my house. Out of no where I sat up slowly, my eyes all droopy and my hair messed up more than usual. "Water."

I climbed out of bed and went downstairs. Heading into the kitchen, I got a drink of water and gulped up down slowly, enjoying the refreshing it gave me, quenching my thirst. Once it finally woke me up, I heard a weird buzzing sound. I turned around and came face to face with a glowing light. Kinda hard to miss when your entire house is engulfed in total darkness.

The glowing light was coming from the living room. I hesitated for a moment, but decided to go in the end. I neared the coffee table, where the mail was. The light was coming from under the mail. I carefully moved the letters aside, only to see one letter left. It was the one glowing. I narrowed my eyes at it and brought the letter closer to my face. You could really hear it glowing, if you could only hear the sound. And it wasn't that bright it'd blind you, like the sun would.

Seriously. Don't stare at the sun. Ouch.

Curious to know what's inside, whether it was my parents' or not, I ran upstairs back to my room. I quietly shut my bedroom door and turned on my lights, only for the light in the envelope to go away.

"Weird," I muttered under my breath. I sat on a wooden chair at my desk and read the back of the letter. "Paisley Canvas." That was my name. Ok Paisley is a weird name. I got teased about it for a while with new people, only for them to eventually learn I go by Paige. "No return address," I said, looking the envelope on both sides. I turned my head left and right, making sure the coast was clear.

I opened the letter and found its three containments. One was a tiny folded note, which was the first to grasp hold of my attention. I slipped it out and unfolded it. "_This tattoo, its holder one of power. Use the magic wisely, to create and prevent disaster._" What an odd rhyme. Wait, tattoo?

I looked back at the envelope sitting on the desk. I placed the note down and looked inside the envelope again. There was another piece of paper in it. I took it out and lifted it. It was one of those temporary tattoos, I guessed. It was the size of my palm, and on that sturdy white paper, covered with plastic. It was a tattoo of a green diamond-like thing.

I arched my eyebrows at the thing. Part of me wanted to try on the tattoo right now. It was temporary. It'd wash or scratch right off. But then, the other side of me was saying this was still too mysterious. Dangerous? I didn't know. Oh well. What's there too loose?

I went into my bathroom and turned on its lights. I went in front of the sink and lifted my hand. I peeled off the plastic covering the tattoo, and placed it on my my wrist, right below my palm. I dabbed some cold water onto the back of the temporary tattoo and kept hold of it for a minute or so. Then I took off the paper, a success. The green-diamond tattoo was sitting right there on my wrist.

I starred at it for a few seconds, having an uneasy feeling. And so, I changed my mind and scratched at it. It wouldn't come off. I put it under the faucet and ran it under some water. I grabbed the towel and dried it. Still there.

"Oh boy," I said with a face. I went back into my bedroom and grabbed my labtop. I opened it and put on my headphones. This was a contraption Nate's brothers made us. They're like walkie talkies, except different.

"Nate, Nate wake up," I whispered, in case I'd wake up Nate's brothers.

Eventually my labtop screen came on, revealing Nate with his headphones on as well. He looked sleepy. "Paige, do you have to be up so early?"

I was too panicked to care at the moment. "Not now Nate this is an emergency. Meet me at the docks in five," I said, shutting it off before Nate could have the chance to reply no.

"But Paige," Nate said, his his screen went blank. Nate sighed, taking off his headphones. "That girl, I'll never understand."

I grabbed my hoodie and slippers. I couldn't believe I was actually sneaking out of my house. I don't usually do this kind of stuff, especially with my parents. Before I left my room, I emptied the envelope, almost forgetting there was one more thing inside. I didn't bother to read it through. I just put it in my pants pocket and ran out of my house. It was then I remembered it was still raining. I groaned and placed my hood over my head, running out from the safety of my porch. Running down the path, I was back in the depths of the woods.

Eventually I made it to the docks, at the same time seeing Nate run down his path. We both ran inside the shed on the pier and out of the rain.

"Thanks for coming," I said, taking off my hoodie to let it dry on the chair as I turned on the lights.

"No problem. I enjoy running for a job at 6:00 in the morning through the woods and rain," Nate said, making me roll my eyes. "So what's so urgent you had to call me out so early?"

"This," I said, showing him my wrist. It woke him up at least.

"What is that?" I asked, taking my wrist and feeling it.

"A tattoo," I said with a slight glare at my wrist. I woke up in the middle of the night and went downstairs. I found a letter addressed to me glowing so I took it upstairs."

"A letter," Nate repeated.

"Yeah. I went back to my bedroom and it stopped glowing. And inside I found this note and this tattoo."

"So you thought it'd be sensible to try it on so early?" Nate asked in disbelief.

"Well you know me! I get curious!" I said, not liking this. "Now it won't come off!"

"It's a temporary tattoo isn't it? Can't you just scratch it off?"

"I already tried. Washing with soap doesn't work either," I said. "Help me?"

"Well I would if I knew what to do," Nate said, sitting us down. "Was there anything else in your letter?"

"There was a note," I said, trying to remember.

"Great! What did it say?"

"I forgot."

"Paige!" Nate shouted at me.

"Ok, ok! It said, uh, it said, this tattoo, its holder one of power. Use the magic wisely, to, uh, create and prevent disaster!"

Nate blinked his eyes at me. "Well that helps."

"Maybe it does! The letter had no return address," I said, suddenly having a feeling of excitement as the fear went away. "Wait a minute," I said with a grin, pulling away from Nate's grasp. I went to the piles of drawing books at the corner of the shed, looking for a specific one.

Nate followed, coming up behind me. "What could you be looking for this time?"

"This," I said, pulling out a red sketch book from the very bottom. I blew on it, making dust fly around. Nate and I coughed, trying to get the dust out of our air. "This is my very first drawing book from Pre-k."

"I can't believe you kept that," Nate said, sitting to my right. " I remember you scribbling in that nonstop but, how does it help the situation your in right now?"

"Look," I said, turning a couple yellow edged pages. And there, in plain sight, was an old crayon drawing of that green diamond. "Coincidence, I think not."

"Wow," Nate said, placing the book on both our laps. "And you drew this all those years ago."

I nodded. "I don't know how I got the idea, but I drew it." I lowered my eyebrows. "But what does it mean?"

Suddenly a felt something drop out of my pocket. Nate and I both looked, seeing an old wrinkled piece of yeah, the last part of the envelope I didn't check yet.

"What's that?" Nate asked as I opened it.

"It was part of the letter. I forgot," I answered, finally opening it. "It's a map."

"A map of what?" Nate asked, overlooking it. It looked like one of those old fashioned maps.

"It looks like our town from the bottom of it," I said, reading. "That's the docks.... And I guess the rest of the map is the ocean."

"What are all those islands?" Nate said out loud. "And what's that long white line in front of the pier?"

I looked out the window of the shed. "Only one way to find out."

Nate watched me in disbelief as I stood up to grab my sweater. "You're seriously going back out there?"

"Not just _back out there_, I'm going out to the sea."

Nate's eyes widened, making him scramble to his feet. "Paige are you crazy?! You've never been off the island! How would you know where you're going?!"

"I've got a map," I said like I knew what I was doing.

"Paige it's too dangerous," he said warningly.

"Whatever. I'll go, whether you like it or not," I said with a shrug. "Either you come with me or I go alone."

Nate sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair. "The things I do for you."

I smiled and we both walked out of the shed. It was 6:15 now. Surprisingly it stopped raining. We both climbed into a small motor boat by the docks and started it up. And with that, we went north, taking us wherever the map would take us.

--

We were almost out of the island's sight by now. And we've been going through water for a while.

"Ash let's turn back," Nate said with a yawn.

"Not yet," I said, just as tired, but I didn't want to show it. We've gone too far already, literally.

Just when I thought we couldn't get anywhere any faster, I heard a sputtering sound from the bottom of the boat.

"Out of fuel," Nate said with his head on his hand. It was like he knew it was coming any second.

I sighed. "Great," I said as the boat drifted in the same direction. It'd stop any minute though. But then I picked my head up, seeing something in a distance. "Dude get up. Look," I said, sitting on my knees to get a better view. It was white, and we were getting closer to it. "What is that?"

Nate looked at the map we had, remembering the white line in front of the pier. "Fog."

It didn't take to long for the fog to engulf us and our boat. The green tattoo on my wrist started to glow again too, just like it did in the envelope. But this time, it was brighter. Nate and I shielded our eyes as the psychical feeling of the boat was fading away. I literally felt like I was in thin air.

Within a few seconds the light died down, and I opened my eyes. It took a while to get used to the lights. Once I got a clearer view, I saw a boy in front of me. That sim I drew earlier today. We both blinked our eyes before falling down. It was now I just realized we were in the sky, only to be falling due to gravity. The boy and I screamed at the top of our lungs, only to plop onto the grass plain. A fall like that should have killed me! Yet I feel like I simply, fell onto a very sturdy mattress, very sturdy.

"Ow," I said, lifted my head and rubbing it. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, only to realize my hands were different. "Where'd my fingers go?!?!" I shouted with an astonished look on my face, making the guy next to me fall over from the volume of my voice.

"You have to yell so loudly?" he groaned. I recognized that voice.

I slowly turned my head. "N-Nate?" I stuttered.

He looked at me again. I finally got a clear look of my best friend. He was a sim, just like the one I drew earlier yesterday. Did that mean, I was a sim too?.... Well it'd definitely explain my finger-less hands, that's for sure.

"Paige?" Nate asked slowly, looking at me from all angles of where he sat. "Tell me the boat was struck by lightning and we're just dreaming."

I looked at both my hands, and at my clothes. I was wearing my pajamas, the same ones I was wearing from before. So was Nate. I felt my hair, and the grass. "We're in Emiskay."

"I was afraid you'd say that," Nate groaned, his hand covering his large brown eyes. "You sure we're not dreaming?"

I leaned close in towards Nate, making him lean backwards with a nervous expression. I lifted my hand and poked his face. "You're all chibi," I said, poking him more.

"Paige stop that!" Nate said, trying to push me away. I only smirked and continued poking his sides, him laughing out of force, me laughing from, well, enjoyment. Just as we were fooling around, we heard the stampede of footsteps. In a distance we saw two white horses, running our way with a huge light blue and pink carriage. Nate and I screamed, not moving, and squinted our eyes.

And then in the nick of time, the horses stopped, a few mere inches away from where Nate and I sat. We both looked up, the two horses looked all.... sim-like. It was like we were in a video game. What on earth have we gotten ourselves into?


	2. The Green Diamond Pt2

_Paige is a girl with great artistic imaginary talent. But when her make-believe world of Sims comes to life, maybe living on the boring island of Genero's Wharf isn't all that boring.__ Is Nate supportive of this, being Paige's best friend and all? Maybe being a Wandolier is too much? There is no sub-plot._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: The Green Diamond Pt2**

Then the door to the carriage slammed open, spooking Nate and me. A girl jumped out, an aggrivated look on her face as she brought her hands to her hips. The girl had styled bright pink hair and light blue green eyes. She wore a light blue dress with pink flowers and a light blue princess hat, alone with matching long gloves.

"You!" she shouted, spooking us yet again. "What do you think you're doing on my pathway?!"

"Your pathway?" I asked, suddenly aggrivated myself.

"Yes my pathway! Everyone knows I always ride this way!"

"Says who?" I shouted with a vein, standing up face to face to her. Natejust stayed on the ground, watching. He knew one important lesson his brothers taught him: never get involved in a cat fight.

"Says me!" she shouted, the both of us with our arms balled up in fists. "I am princess of this kingdom and you shall do as I say!"

"Make me, pinky!" I said, ready to claw her eyes out.

"Paige come on, you'll get us into more trouble," Nate whispered frantically.

--

"These two should be in so much trouble, Daddy!" the girl shouted, pointing at us.

"Told you," Nate mumbled, only for me to roll my eyes. This 'princess' threw us in her carriage and to her palace, just so she could tell on us to her father the king. Reminds me so much of Brooke from back home! They're so... similar! Now that I remember, I made a character like this princess based on Brooke a long time ago.

"I see," the king said. He wore red and yellow, with a white beard. His eyes were closed, so how he can see is beyond me.

He walked up to me and Nate, who had our hands tied behind our backs in ropes. "What are you names?" he asked.

"My name is Paige. And this is my friend, Nate."

"H-Hi sir," Nate stuttered.

He looked at us both and smiled. "I've been waiting for you."

"Eh?" I asked with a lost look on my face.

"What?" the princess whispered.

"You are the next wandolier," he said as he untied the ropes behind us. "Forgive my daughter. Her name is Princess Butter. I am King Roland. Welcome to Capital Island!"

My mouth dropped open. What did he just say? "C-Capital Island?" This was one of the few island I created for my imaginary land. It was now that I remembered my map. All those islands beyond that white line, which we learned was actually fog. Is all that Emiskay?

King Roland chuckled. "I can tell you are very surprised."

"She's not the only one," Princess Butter said, walking up to her father. "So that other Sim from before could become a wandolier, and now her, but not me?!"

"I'm sorry Buttercup, but you just can't handle using a wand correctly," he said pretty bluntly with that smile.

"You didn't even her see use magic yet!" Princess Butter retorted.

"Oh contrair," King Roland said, taking my wrist, showing that green diamond. "You have the symbol of the wadolier tattooed onto your wrist."

"B-But isn't this just by accident?" I asked. Now I'm starting to go along with Nate's idea of all this just being a dream. "I mean... Me being a wandolier? I can't perform magic."

"You can, Paige," the king said, shaking my hand. "Marlon!"

A poof of smoke came from the room, surprising everyone except for the king. It was an old man with the old classic wizard look, the robe and the hat.

"You called?" he asked with a chuckle and an accent. He sounded like one of those wise old hermits.

"We've found yet another wandolier," King Roland announced. "And this one's special. She has the symbol."

"You followin any of this?" I whispered to Nate.

"If she has the symbol, then that means I can't teach her anything," he said, somewhat sad. "Maybe I can teach her how to paint-"

"Nope."

"How to fish-"

"Not that either."

"How to create-"

"Not even."

Marlon sighed in defeat, lifting his hand. A large wand-like thing appeared. It looked like a staff. It was a golden rod with a green charm at the very top. King Roland took it, and handed it to me. "This, Paige, is your wand. I presume you already knew though."

"I... guess," I said, starring at it. I remember everything now, little by little. Everything I experience here, I remember drawing a long time ago.".... Can I leave and wake up now?"

"I hear that," Nate said pulling me towards the door, only for the book shelf to appear in front of us and stop us from running.

"Not so fast," King Roland said, walking towards us as we both turned around. "Paige, Nate.... I know, you two must be confused, but, we really do need your help."

"What kind of help?" I asked unsure.

"You'll find out in time," he replied with an assuring nod. "But for now you must, explore the kingdom, become familiar with your surroundings. Master your magic as a wandolier. The time will come."

Nate looked over my shoulder. "Now can we go?" he spoke up, making me elbow him.

"Not yet," King Roland said. "Nathaniel. You too must aid Paige on her new quest."

"I have to what?" Nate repeated.

"You don't have to do much. But Paige can't do this alone. I know that," King Roland said.

"Wait. What am I supposed to do?" I asked, wanting to know more.

"Go to the harbor, and you can return home," King Roland said as Merlon used his wand to move the bookshelf away from the door.

"I still don't understand," I said.

"Now you may go!" King Roland said cheerfully, waving. And with that Merlon's wand pushed us out of the doors, only to land on the grass.

"Thanks!" I shouted, muffled by the ground.

Nate sat up, shaking his head. "To think, we could still be in bed right now, in our own houses, and just await yet another boring Tuesday morning. But instead you had to get involved in all this madness."

"Well you gotta admit, it's not boring," I said, helping Nate stand up. I looked at my wand and sighed, closing my eyes.

"What are you doing now?" Nate asked.

"Trying something," I smiled. After focusing,I saw my wand shrinking. It came down to the side of a small charm, like something you'd find on a charm bracelet or chain necklace.

Nate starred at my hand, his hand in his pocket. "I'm not even gonna ask this time."

I laughed, placing it in my pocket. "Wise choice, Gray. Come on. We better get back home. That king said we just had to go to the harbor. That's how we'll get home. Let's go."

We took our run down the long path. Then eventually we came across a river, seeing the path continuing through the other side. Nate had to stop me from running before I could fall over the edge.

"T-Thanks for the save," I said, back up a bit. "Now how to get across."

"Do it the old fashioned way I guess," Nate said, taking a few steps backwards, me watching him. He then ran and jumped, only barely making it to the other side. He stood up, dusting himself off.

"I'm the ambitious adventerous one and I blame myself for not thinking of this first," I said with a chuckle.

Nate shrugged with a smile. "Come on, try it."

I back up as well and ran. I jumped, me over the water. I hit the edge and my hands held on. "Oh geez," I groaned, trying to pull myself up. Nate grabbed my hands and pulled me up as well before I could fall. We both fell onto the ground, me on top of him.

"Uh, y-you ok?" Nate choked out.

"I've been better," I said, rolling off him. We both stood back up and ran down the path. There were a lot of apple trees here. I guessed this was where the fruit was grown for this island. Walking around, it made me smile. Not so much city at all, mostly nature, it was exactly how I pictured it.

Nate and I both stopped, seeing a dead end. We both looked up, seeing the path continuing that way. "How to get up there," I said. "Nate let me get on your shoulders."

"What?"

"Well do you wanna get on my shoulders instead?"

Nate sighed, bending over to grab my foot. He lifted me up on his shoulders and I grabbed hold of the edge. I pulled myself up then reached down, pulling Nick up as well. After that little struggle, the rest was a breeze. We eventually arrived at a small pier with an old fashioned house. There was a wooden chair on the outside, an old man sitting on it.

The man looked up, seeing us. "I've never seen you two around Capital Island before. Nice to see new faces around once in a while."

I smiled. "My name is Paige."

"Nate."

"Well Paige, Nate, what can I reckon you two for," he said, standing up from his chair. He looked like a sailor of some sort.

"We need a boat," I said.

"Ah," he said, walking towards us. "You're the two kids King Roland told us all about. In that case, your boat's right over there."

We turned around, seeing a huge boat, yet it was held for four people or so. Just a simple bench and steering wheel.

"That's our boat?" I asked, amazed as I ran over to the pier.

"Not much, but it runs," the man said.

"It runs?" Nate asked with a laugh. "That's technically impossible. There's no engineering in this thing."

"Come on Nate, don't be so realistic. Anything can happen here," I said, jumping into the boat. "Arrrrgh! Board me ship, Jonas or I'll make ye walk the plank!"

"And she's started," Nate sighed.

The old man chuckled, standing next to Nate. "Take care of that youngin'. She looks to be a handful."

"You have no, idea," Nate agreed, walking over to the boat.

"That is the same design boat I made for the last wandolier that set foot on Capital Island," he said, us looking down from the boat. "Until next time, kids."

Suddenly, as if the boat were run by thought of mind, it started moving, steering with the huge ship wheel I was holding. "Wait! What's your name?!" I called out.

"Barney," he replied with a nod as Capital Island became smaller on the horizon.

"Well, do you know where we're going now?" Nate asked.

I took out the map from my pocket. I was surprised it was still there actually. "If I'm right, this island in the center here is where we were, Capital Island. We're heading South, and towards the white line. That's our best guess for now."

Nate nodded. "Got it captain," he said with a pat on my shoulder. After passing through the islands, we encountered that same white fog. Nate and I braced ourselves as we sailed right into it.

--

My eyes were closed, my breathing slow. My nose was filled with the smell of the salty water, waking me up. I shot upright like a jack-in-the box, looking at my surroundings. It was still dark out, stars filling up the sky. The fog was a fair far distance from us in the boat now..... Wait.

I lifted my hand. "My fingers are back," I said, moving green diamond tattoo was still on my left wrist too. I looked towards the side and saw Nate asleep. I started shaking him. "Nate, get up, now, please," I said, pausing with each phrase.

Nate wave him arm, obviously not liking to be waken up. "Not now."

I looked around and stuck my hand in the ocean. I splashed some water onto Nate, waking him up as quickly as I did.

Nate hung his mouth open, shaking his head form the water. "You had to do that?!"

"I've always wanted to," I answered. "But look, we're back in our world."

Nate woke up and lifted his head. I was right, we were back in reality. "Was that.... all that just a...."

I reached into my pocket, taking our a small gold charm. My wand. "Not really."

Nate breathed slowly, starring at the charm. "So Emiskay is... real."

"I guess so," I said, looking back at the fog."What time is it now anyway?"

He lifted his wrist, looking at his watch. "Only 6:30. The same time we left into the fog.... Time never changed at all."

I sat back in the boat. "Whenever we go into Emiskay, time freezes."

"Are we... going back?" Nate asked unsure. He knew I would want to go back for sure. So many un answered questions.

"... Not now," I said, looking out to the horizon, seeing the sun rise. "Maybe later, after we go through some research."

Nate smiled. "Ok."

I bent over, reading for the paddles. "Our boat has no gas anymore remember? Our best chance at heading back to Genero's Wharf before our parents notice we gone is by paddling all the way."

I threw one at Nate, him catching it. "Well then we better start. It's officially morning now."

The both of us started paddling back to Genero's Wharf Island, watching the sky turn red then orange from the black night sky.

--

It was after school, and I was back in the shed on the docks, reading through my sketch books.

"I'm here," Nate said, walking into the shed holding a small white sealed plastic bag.

"What's that?" I asked with a face.

"Blueberry popsicle," Nate said, opening it. It was one of those fruit pops with the two sticks. He ripped it in two and handed one to me.

I smiled, accepting the desert as we sat down on a chair. I was on the ground surrounded by all my books. Believe me it'd take a year to go through all of these. It's like having to read through one hundred college textbooks.

"So did you find anything about Emiskay?" Nate asked, licking his popsicle.

"A lot actually," I said. "Most of the stuff from capital island are from my old drawings though, rather than my recent ones."

"Like what?"

"Well the people for one," I said, picking up some open books, open to pages of the characters. "Look, there's Princess Butter."

"Wow, that really is her," Nate said, picking up the book.

"Here's another one of Merlon the Magician," I said, showing him another book. "And the boat Barney gave us."

"This is so freaky," Nate commented, turning pages. "You still got that map?"

"There, nailed to the wall," I said, pointing up. The map was nailed to the wooden walls of the shed. "You think those other islands, are ones I could have made?"

"I can only imagine the people you made," Nate said, making me hit his leg. He looked at me, and saw the charm. It was on a string, as a necklace. "I see you still got your wand."

"Yup," I said, playing with it. "All this happened for a reason. Can't avoid it now," I said before looking up. "I know this is probably the most troublesome thing I'm ever gonna ask you for but, will you help me?"

Nate starred down at his best friend. "I'm gonna regret answering yes won't I."

I smiled and stood up, hugging Nte and making him blush. "Hey hey, even in the real world I don't like all this touchy feely."

"And you call yourself a man," I joked, letting go. But I was really thankful. Now, I finally have something to look forward to, something to motivate me. Something that could finally bring excitement to our boring life. "My sims' kingdom."


End file.
